Sonic Advance 2
by Toni The Mink
Summary: An adaption to Sonic Advance 2, as Robotnik's new scheme involves kidnapping everyone in Mobodoon and already captured everyone on Angel Island. A new adventure for Sonic and his gang. Finished. Epilouge up.
1. The Capturing

"Sonic Advance 2"  
  
Written By: Toni Ferraro  
  
Based on the Sonic Advance 2 game for GBA  
  
All Sonic characters are copyrighted (c) to Sega Enterprises  
  
Toni the Mink and selective others you probably won't recognize are copyrighted (c) to me, no less. XD  
  
---------  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTES: Sonic Advance 2 is l337!! XD  
  
Course I decided to expand the plot some by making this fanfic, though based ALITTLE bit in my fan-created Sonicverse (though I hope that doesn't discourage you form continuing reading) If you're unfamiliar with what my Sonicverse is like, then I suggest you look in "A Dark And Stormy Night" which is a brief description of what I altered in the regular Sonicverses (though this fic does NOT take place in the future)  
  
One more thing... @LL H@IL CR3@M! $H3 I$ l337!  
  
---------  
  
It seemed like any other day on Angel Island. Mainly just sitting around in front of the Master Emerald making sure no harm comes to it.  
  
Knuckles sighed. 'No one's been after the emerald for almost a year now... not even Eggman. This makes my job alittle boring.' He glanced around. 'No sign of my dad, Chaos, or even any of the Chaotix to take over for a while... Damn! I need to get out for just a moment! I'll even let Rouge watch the emerald if it means taking a breather!'  
  
He crossed his legs in deep thought. 'That's the price of being born into guardianship... wasting your life away. Oh well. I've got a destiny to keep.'  
  
But a sudden shriek from not too far away made him jump to his feet. "That sounded like someone in trouble!" he said to himself aloud, "Better check it out..." 'ANYTHING to get out from sitting around all day!'  
  
  
  
In the small village where Knuckles and his family lived in, everyone was in a heap of panic as villagers and small animals were being sucked into what looked like absolutely nothing.  
  
"This indeed looks like the tyranny of Dr. Robotnik," mumbled Spectre, one of Knuckles' great grandfathers, as all the Brotherhood were standing together in a group along with Locke.  
  
"As born into the reign of guardianship of Angel Island, we must stop this work of evil," spoke Thunderhawk.  
  
"Indeed," said Sabre, "Let us call within the mystic powers within to call upon the strength to destroy this work of evil."  
  
"Our minds are one..." murmured Sojourner.  
  
They all hummed together, "Ahhhh-mmmmm....."  
  
While this was all happening, the invisible machine had sucked them all in.  
  
Lara-Le watched in utter disbelief... then shouted ramptantly, "YOU MORONS!!!"  
  
The machine apparently had advanced on her, however, as she felt herself getting sucked into the invisible void. She turned, trying to escape it, but the powerful sucking wind was pulling her in... and just as it had lifted her off the ground--  
  
*SWOOP!*  
  
Lara-Le found herself in the arms of Rouge the Bat. "I've got you, Mrs. Echidna!!" She flapped her wings frantically, trying to counter the effects the the machine.  
  
Luckily, she just made it to a house, managing to grab the roof, and swinging herself to the back along with Lara-Le. "I don't know if we can stay here for long, dear," said Lara, "That thing is certainly powerful! It sucked up just about everyone living in this village, including my husband and daughter!! We were lucky enough to escape!"  
  
Rouge looked around herself. "Where's that knucklehead when you need him??" She looked over to the machine, growling to herself, "Guess I'll have to do this myself! Stay here, Mrs. Echidna!" And with that, Rouge hopped up onto the roof of the house, and glided towards the direction of the powerful vacuum, using all momentum to manuver herself directly under the source of the sucking, and doing a mighty powerdrive with her leg into the air.  
  
However, all it caused was a loud bong noise and a bruised leg, all without a single dent to the machine. "OW!" Rouge cried, grabbing her leg, "Jeez!! Not even SUPER Sonic could penetrate that!!"  
  
Luckily, her attack did manage to shut off the cloaking device, and the machine could now be clearly seen. "Well well, if it isn't Dr. Eggman," she mused.  
  
Almost as in response, a hatch in the middle of the machine opened up, and once again, Rouge was pulled forward. She tried to run, but the pain in her leg caused her to fall down to a knee, now powerless against Robotnik's invention, and helpless as it finally sucked her inside.  
  
"Rouge!!" cried a familiar voice, and up on that same roof was Knuckles, now seemingly pissed at what happened. "You're going down for that big time, Eggman!!"  
  
"Knuckles, be careful!" Lara-Le cried, but her headstrong son had already launched off and aimed his fist for the machine at full force. Before any damage could be done, what looked like to be the tail of the machine quickly pointed at the echidna and shot a blast, which immediatley froze Knuckles in his tracks... literally.  
  
"Oh no! Not my son too!" Lara cried as she ran to the frozen guardian. That was a mistake though, as the vacuum had sucked in both her and Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Foolish woman!" Robotnik gleed from inside, "But at least that takes care of two nuisances, as well as give me a healthy supply of 'energy boosters' for my new robot. But it still won't be enough." The evil doctor rubbed his mustace cunningly. "Perhaps I shall go visit Mobodoon for more of a supply, that including Sonic and Tails..."  
  
***  
  
"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" some children played happily among themselves at the Mobodoon Park.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take THAT!" a child yelled, throwing a dodge ball at a group of children who did their best at dodging.  
  
"Missed!"  
  
"Ow! Ya got me!!"  
  
"Your turn!"  
  
Not far away from the happy group of children were the Prower family as well as the Rabbit Family, which only consisted of two people (three if you count their pet chao).  
  
"Come on, Cream," Chuckie Chipmunk, whom was the Prower's adopted son, complained, "I'm a boy! Boys don't play tea party!"  
  
Cream poured invisible tea into Chuckie's cup. "Cheese is a boy, and he doesn't mind having a tea party with me."  
  
Chuckie looked over to the disgruntled chao, with a red bow-tie and a pink bonnet. "He doesn't look that happy to me..."  
  
"That's because pink's not his favorite color."  
  
The two children, as well as everyone else in the park, snapped their heads over to where children were screaming, and gasped when they saw a groupful of them being sucked into a giant floating machine... Chuckie's nine-year-old sister being one of those in the group.  
  
"Oh no!! TARA!!" Chuckie cried, leaping to his feet and racing off towards the machine.  
  
Tails, whom Chuckie idolized and was his hero, panicked and took off after the young chipmunk. "Chuckie, no, come back!! Don't go near it!!"  
  
"Tails! No!!" Megan, Tails' older sister, threw her novel aside and chased after Tails.  
  
"Children!!" Rosemary, their mother, shouted and ran after Megan.  
  
"Rosemary! No!!" Amadeus, their father, ran after his wife. It was like a chain reaction when the entire family got sucked into the machine.  
  
  
  
"YES!" Robotnik wooted, "I got Tails! But there's a few hiding up there..."  
  
  
  
"Chuckie! Tails!" Cream cried. Before she herself got a chance to do anything, she and Cheese were scooped up in the arms of her mother. "Hurry, Cream!"  
  
But she could not outrun the vacuum, as it began sucking her towards the machine. Before she was blown into the air, she tossed Cream and Cheese towards a nearby tree for them to grab onto, and into the machine she went.  
  
"MAMA!!!" Cream screamed, holding Cheese close so that he wouldn't get blown away as well. She gasped when she noticed the machine was heading straight for her. Running would prove useless, as her mother had shown, so she looked around frantically for something to stop it with.  
  
And that's when the dodgeball came into view. She smiled, placed Cheese to his feet, and picked it up. Then she jumped out from behind the tree, holding the ball up high. "Hey you! Suck on this!" she shouted as she threw the dodgeball straight at the machine's sucking hole. It sucked the ball in, but immediatley ceased sucking.  
  
  
  
"Wh-WHAT?" Robotnik cried, looking over at his scanners, "The Sucker got stuck! That little brat must have lodged it into the hole!"  
  
He looked out the windshield to see the little rabbit scoop up her chao and take off running. He snarled, "She may not be apart of Sonic's group, but I know a trouble maker when I see one!" He pressed a switch on the control panel, and behind in rose a platform, with a vehicle on top of it. This vehicle had a hammer and a giant robotic hand attached to it.  
  
"I was hoping to save this for Sonic, but where there's a pest, I come prepared."  
  
  
  
Cream had no choice but to run away from Robotnik around the block... she was too young to cross the street by herself.  
  
But just when it looked like she had lost him, she felt a rumble beneath her feet, and shrieked out loud when she saw a giant tank with a giant hand and a giant hammer coming straight towards her. Not even adreneline could save her as the tank drove right up behind her, with the hammer held high straight in the air. Fearing the worst, Cream let out a fearful scream... as the hammer slammed on the ground NEXT to her.  
  
The shockwave from the impact had however caused her to float in the air for a mid-second... plenty of time for the giant hand to grab hold of her and Cheese tightly.  
  
"Gotcha!" Robotnik gleamed, turning the wheel, driving back.  
  
"Nonono!!" Cream cried as Cheese wailed, "Let us go!! HELP! PLEASE! HEEELP!!!"  
  
  
  
While this masquerade went on, the big hero himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, was peacefully taking a walk down the street, hand-in-hand with the love of his life... no, not Princess Sally Acorn, but rather the authoress' self-insertion, Toni the Mink. (A/CUT IN: "NYAAAAH! XD")  
  
The female mink sighed, "What a beautiful day... It feels so nice to have some quality time alone, doesn't it hon?"  
  
The hedgehog nodded, his mind obviously on something else.  
  
Toni cocked an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"  
  
Sonic glanced over, alittle in suprise. Then he smiled a bit. "Eh... not much. Just thinking about Eggman..."  
  
"Eggman? And not me? He hasn't even done anything for a long time! Why worry now?"  
  
"Because after that long time, he usually has something new for us to play with..."  
  
"Well, today is a day for you to hang out with your lovely girlfriend, and not worry about Eggman and his stupid schemes!"  
  
Sonic smirked, "Yeah... but hey, I'm not worried. Just more of an exercise for me!"  
  
And that's when they rounded the corner that was across the street from the park... where they just happened to see Robotnik's tank that happened to be holding a young rabbit girl and her pet chao in its giant metal hand.  
  
"That's Eggman!" Sonic shouted, "And... he's got Cream!!"  
  
"Who??"  
  
"I'll tell you later! Just stay here, toots!" And with that, Sonic took off.  
  
Toni just simpily shrugged and sighed to herself. "There goes our romantic day for a stroll..."  
  
  
  
Robotnik noticed Sonic coming up his way in his rear view mirror. "Oh ho ho!" he laughed weirdly, "So Sonic decides to join the party after all! Looks like I get to test this baby out on him after all! Here we go!" He yanked one of his levers down, and the giant hammer swung straight towards the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic noticed the hammer coming at him and poured on the juice, running just ahead of the smashing tool. He turned backwards and curled himself into a spin, aiming at Robotnik. The doctor had seen this coming, however, and swung the hammer again at him. Sonic took evasive action and ceased his spin, now stopping in his tracks as the tank barrelled right by him, the hammer missing of course.  
  
Robotnik looked around furiously, "Where did he go??"  
  
He grew shocked when he heard a wolf whistle behind him. Slowly he turned his head, and surely enough, there was Sonic, kneeling behind him, waving cunningly. "You pest!! Get off my tank or I'll hammer you to death!"  
  
"Then hammer you must!"  
  
Robotnik growled, knowing he couldn't hit Sonic while he was sitting right behind him... he too would get squashed, and there goes a $100,000 investment on a perfectly good invention.  
  
Like Sonic really gave a crap! "Hey Eggman! Is that lever you got your hand on the one that controls that hammer? Can I pull??"  
  
"Get away! NO!" Robotnik tried to hit his arm away, but Sonic reached over and yanked the lever down. "Oh crud..."  
  
The hammer came slamming down towards the tank. Robotnik only had time to leap out of the vehicle as Sonic jumped elegantly into the air as the hammer struck the tank, causing an explosion. Just before mid-boomboom, the hand's grip loosened as Sonic managed to grab Cream by her ears and race on out of there.  
  
Meanwhile, Robotnik had hit the deck, covering his head with his hands while his giant butt stuck up high in the air. As the explosion calmed down, he slowly gazed around him to see the totaled EggHammerTankII. He growled furiously. "Damn you, Sonic!!! I'll get you for this! I have more where that came from!!"  
  
  
  
Cream was curled up in a tight fetal position, wimpering as she thought she was dead, yet had no idea what was going on around her.  
  
"Cream... hey Cream! Take it easy! You're safe now..."  
  
The gentle familiar voice gave her the courage to open her eyes, and she noticed she was safe in the cradling arms of the former church-aide.  
  
"Mr. Sonic!" she gleamed, forming a tight chokehold on the hedgehog.  
  
"Urgh! Yea... nice to see you too, kiddo..."  
  
Cream let go as looked around frantically. "Cheese!! Where's my chao??"  
  
"Right here!" said a white, burnette mink, holding out a small chao, who cooed happily at the sight of Cream.  
  
"Cheese! Come to mommy!" Cream cried as Sonic placed her to her feet. The chao flew from the mink's hands and curled into Cream's chest.  
  
"So who is this girl, Sonic?" the mink playfully scowled, "Are you keeping girlfriends behind my back?"  
  
"Cute," Sonic muttered, "Cream went to that Children's Church Program with Chuckie that I volunteered for for my Senior Project. That's how I know her."  
  
Cream glanced up in worry at the name of her friend. "Sonic!" she cried, "That mean guy has this weird machine that sucks up people, and he sucked up Chuckie and my mom!!"  
  
Sonic and Toni were taken back. "What?? That rotten egg! I'll fry his circuits for good this time!"  
  
Before he could take off, Toni grabbed his attention, "Wait Sonic! Take me with you! You're gonna need all the help you can get after dealing with that!"  
  
"Don't bother, Minkgirl," said Sonic, "If Eggman's getting more extreme, then I don't want you involved! I'll just go grab Tails for the sidekick gig!"  
  
"You can't!" Cream said, "He took Tails too!"  
  
Sonic eyes went wide, "What??"  
  
"AND his sisters, and his parents, AND everyone else in that park! I think he wants everyone in Mobodoon!"  
  
"No way!" Sonic cried, "Stay here a moment you guys! I gotta warn my family!"  
  
Sonic raced away at top speed, hurrying over to Hedgehog Castle, bursting through the gates.  
  
"Mom! Manic! Sonia! You guys around??" Sonic looked around worriedly. For a huge castle, it was eeriely quiet. "Hello? ANYONE??"  
  
He raced through all the halls possible, looking in every room he could. Not a single person was found. This was bad. Eggman had definetely struck the castle first! He musta been dissappointed when he found out Sonic wasn't there.  
  
He angrily charged back to where Cream and Toni were. "Not good! He took eveyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the castle! Cream's right! He must be planning to kidnap everyone in Mobodoon!"  
  
Toni gasped, "Sonic! What if he took my family as well?? You've gotta check!"  
  
"No time, Toni."  
  
"But Sonic--"  
  
"Toni... If he took your family, then we'll definetely get them back. But if we wasted time checking to see, it'll just give Eggman more time to capture more people, and that's definetely what we DON'T want!"  
  
Toni sighed reluctantly, "Okay..."  
  
"Good. As much as I don't want you to come, I AM gonna need all the help I can get. So you're gonna be Tails for the day."  
  
"I'll come too!" said Cream, "I can help!"  
  
"No way, Cream! Eggman almost got you back there! I'm not going to risk you getting captured again!"  
  
"But I've got you to protect me now! Besides, I can come in handy too! Look!" Cream flapped her ears, and she began floating in mid air, "I can fly too!"  
  
"Impressive," said Sonic, "But that's not gonna do much."  
  
Cream dropped to the ground. "Well, I also have Cheese. He can help battle!"  
  
Sonic couldn't help but snicker. "What exactly can this little chao do to battle?"  
  
Cream pointed at Sonic, "Cheese Attack!!"  
  
The small, innocently looking chao suddenly grew a vicious snarl and lunged itself at Sonic's arm, holding a death grip with its jaw.  
  
Sonic had frozen for a second... then immediatley ran around in circles, waving his arm frantically, while screaming, "JESUS!!! Owch!! GET THIS THING OFFA ME!!! AAAIGH!!! Alright alright, you can come Cream, just get this little monster off my arm!!!"  
  
"Cheese heal!" Cream called, and almost immediatley did the rabid chao hop off of Sonic, regaining that innocent look again. Cream dropped to one knee, holding her arms out, "Good boy, Cheese! Come to mommy!" Cheese zipped over to Cream, cuddling her affectionately.  
  
Sonic rubbed his arm while Toni giggled. "Yup! Eggman's definetely beat!" 


	2. Music Plant Zone

"Sonic Advance 2" ((I'm still open to suggestions here))  
  
Written By: Toni Ferraro  
  
Based on the Sonic Advance 2 game for GBA  
  
All Sonic characters are copyrighted (c) to Sega Enterprises  
  
Toni the Mink and selective others you probably won't recognize are copyrighted (c) to me, no less. XD  
  
---------------------  
  
"Okay, ladies and chao, this is the spot where Eggman last attacked, am I correct?"  
  
Cream nodded. "Right in this park! Sucked up EVERYONE!"  
  
Sonic examined the surroundings. It was eerily quiet, just like at the castle. "Eggman... what's he planning this time?"  
  
"More importantly, where did he go?" asked Toni.  
  
"Wish I knew, Minkgirl," said Sonic, shrugging, "But the guy barely left a clue just as much as he barely left a person..."  
  
"This is where I come in handy, right Mr. Sonic?" said Cream.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Cheese just happens to love eggs!" Cream got down on all fours to be level with her chao, "Cheese, sniff for Eggman!"  
  
Cheese immediatley placed his nose to the ground, sniffling the ground he crawled on. Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Er, Cream, when I mention Eggman, I don't actually mean a bunch of eggs... I mean--"  
  
"BAAARAAA!!!" Cheese cooed, jumping into the air while waving his tiny chubby arms excitedly.  
  
"He's onto something! Come on!" Cream followed the flying chao towards the exit of the park.  
  
Toni looked over to Sonic, smirking. Sonic sighed, "Okay, yes, I WILL shut up for the next five minutes..."  
  
The two took after Cream, who stopped right at the sidewalk, looking across the street. "He went that way!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Sonic announced, taking off across the street.  
  
"Mr. Sonic, wait!" Cream cried.  
  
"What's wrong, Cream?" Toni asked.  
  
Cream held her hand up to the mink. "I'm not aloud to cross the street by myself..."  
  
  
  
Sonic kept a good pace behind the amazingly fast Cheese, who was flying high in the sky. "Good boy, Cheese! Find that eggstinker!"  
  
"MMmmmBAH!" Cheese squeeled, as he came quickly down for a landing.  
  
"What'ja find, boy?" Sonic asked, streaking to a halt by the hyperactive chao. Cheese jumped up and down wildly pointing to a building. Sonic looked over, and immediatley rolled his eyes in dissappointment.  
  
"Cheese... that's a music store."  
  
"Puuuu!" Cheese floated back up and pressed his little face against the window.  
  
"This is no time for an opera!" Sonic scolded, "Come on! We gotta find Eggman!" He grabbed Cheese and tried yanking him off, but amazingly, he wouldn't even budge. It was like his face was glued to the window. "Will you stop that??"  
  
"What's up, Sonic??" Toni called as she and Cream came running up.  
  
"Cream, tell your chao to stop sticking to the window."  
  
Cream peered into the store herself. "Cheese must be onto something! Come on boy, show us what you found!"  
  
Cheese immediatley popped from the window and flew straight over to the door, dragging Sonic with him, since he was still holding on. Cheese banged on the door furiously, until Sonic gave up and opened the door for him. Then the chao went zooming inside, leaving the rest in the dust.  
  
Sonic sighed, "Well, I was wrong about everything else, so what the hell? Come on, girls!" He ran inside, with the other two following.  
  
Cheese had a deep, concentrated look on his face as he gazed slowly around for anything. Sonic looked around himself. Just like the castle and the park, it too was eerily quiet. "Okay Cheese," he said to the floating chao, "You're the big expert here. What makes you think Eggman's hiding in some music store?"  
  
As in response, the chao headed straight for another door, trying to fumble with the doorknob. Sonic came over, and twisted the knob for him, and pushed the door open. What was on the other side amazed and shocked everyone.  
  
"Okay... so maybe that chao IS onto something," said Sonic.  
  
"Told ya!" Cream gleamed.  
  
  
  
Robotnik looked up at his moniters as he heard an alarm go off.  
  
"What?? Sonic found out where I'm at?? How is that possible?? I mean, who would SUSPECT a MUSIC STORE??"  
  
He threw his screwdriver to the ground angrily. "That hedgehog must have a scent for zones, since I quickly set one up here for an emergency retreat!" He looked up at his latest invention. "Luckily I just finished my EggTotem! But how to stop Sonic without him blowing this up..." He smirked devilishly.  
  
  
  
Chuckie gripped tightly to Tails as the capsule in which the Prower family were trapped in slowly opened.  
  
Tails scowled, "What do you want, Eggman??"  
  
Robotnik smirked at this. "My dear friend... All I want is you!"  
  
  
  
"How did Eggman manage to put this huge, weird zone in the back of a music store?" Toni asked as she and Sonic walked through the music-themed zone.  
  
Sonic shrugged, "That Eggman's full of wonder... but I smash first and ask questions never! Let's find that walking rumproast before he can take anyone else!"  
  
He then looked around, and grew confused. "Hey Toni... have you seen Cream and Cheese?"  
  
"WAHOOO!"  
  
"MWEEE!"  
  
The couple looked up as they heard two familiar children playing around on cymbol-shaped springs, launching into the air, and twirling like dradles.  
  
Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Kids today, huh... Toni?"  
  
He then looked back up when he noticed Toni had joined Cream and Cheese into jumping on the cymbol springs, whooping for joy, and he immediatley slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oy...!!"  
  
A sudden, sickening chuckle made him glance up in fear. "Wha?!"  
  
And the cymbols were suddenly struck by a fireball, blowing them up, and sending the shocked jumpers tumbling down towards the ground. Sonic raced quickly to catch Toni, who caught Cream, who caught Cheese.  
  
Toni shook her head wildly. "Yeow! That was close! Who--?!"  
  
"Eggman!" Sonic growled.  
  
Indeed, Robotnik himself had entered the scene, driving in what looked like to be a giant totem pole, only what would normally be animal statues were spiked discs. "I hope you had fun here while it lasted, because I'm afraid I can't let either of you live beyond this point!"  
  
Sonic placed the group to their feet. "Yeah yeah, how many times have we heard that before? And how many times did you run with your mustace between your chicken legs?"  
  
Robotnik growled furiously at Sonic's insolence. "You pest! We'll see how confident you are when you go against my EggTotem!"  
  
Sonic cocked and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh I'm sooo scared!"  
  
Robotnik pulled on several levers from inside, and immediatley the discs started shooting out, full speed at the heroes. While Toni, Cream, and Cheese dove out of the way, Sonic leapt gracefully onto one of them, and once it returned to the vehicle, the hedgehog curled himself into his famous Sonic Spin, smacking hard into Robotnik's invention, managing to shatter the front windshield.  
  
Robotnik snarled furiously, as he decided to go for Plan "B". Sonic meanwhile twisted his position, facing the EggTotem once again. "Just a few more smack-er-oos should do!" Just before he go go for another round, he froze in his tracks when he saw what the Eggman had pulled out and dangled in front of his invention with a crane and pole...  
  
"Tails!!!"  
  
The young fox struggled to get out of the crane's grip as one of the spiked dics spun amazingly while inching closer to the hostage. "Any closer, and foxboy is shishkabob!" Robotnik announced.  
  
Sonic had no choice and stood his ground. "Good hedgehog," Robotnik sneered, "Now make the doctor happy and climb into my capsule for energy supply!"  
  
Sonic scowled. "I'd rather you fry me with those fireballs instead!"  
  
"How about frying Tails?" Robotnik smirked, "That is, if your image is more important than your sidekick's life."  
  
Sonic was once again stuck with a decision... go in as a prisoner and save Tails, or let Tails fry and save his image... Duh! This was a no brainer!  
  
And incase you're wondering, Sonic is NO WAY cruel!  
  
He reluctantly raised his arms high in the air. "Okay, Eggman... I'm yours. Come on Toni, Cream, Cheese..."  
  
Toni did as her boyfriend told, but looked around frantically. "Uh, Sonic...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er... Cream and Cheese are missing again."  
  
"What??!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled menacingly. "All it took was a single hostage for Sonic to sink, and now Mobius is surely mine for domination!"  
  
He blinked when he heard a tapping noise behind him. Turning around, he saw Cream flapping her ears right out the back window, with Cheese floating alongside. Cream was motionining for him to let her in, and so he stupidly did so.  
  
Cream and Cheese hopped into the EggTotem. "Hi!" Cream waved.  
  
"Er... hi," said Robotnik.  
  
Cream pointed to the doctor, "Cheese Attack!!"  
  
And the chao immediatley locked it jaws on Robotnik's cranium. Pausing for a brief moment, Robotnik then suddenly ran around in circles, crying out, "GAH!!! Get this stupid thing off my head! OW! You little brat! OW! GET THIS MONSTER OFFA ME!!!"  
  
While Cheese chewed on Robotnik's head, Cream strolled over to the control panel, sitting up on her knees on Robotnik's driver seat. She looked over the console. "Hmm... now which one of these will let Tails go?"  
  
Taking a wild guess, she pulled down a yellow lever, which immediatley began spinning the lever holding Tails in wild circles, thus confusing Sonic and Toni.  
  
"Is Eggman on crack?" Toni asked.  
  
Sonic shook his head, suddenly laughing. "Nope! Cream's at the controls! Way ta' go, Cream! Er... but let Tails down."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Sonic!" Cream called, and pulled the yellow lever back up, slowing Tails down to a stop.  
  
Tails shook his head clear. "Eh... Cream? Try the RED lever..."  
  
Cream nodded, and pulled it down, which let Tails descend back to the ground. Once there, he was able to yank the crane off of himself.  
  
"Good job!" he called up to the rabbit, "Now smack that red button!"  
  
Cream did just what was told, and smashed her hand hard on the button. "Emergency-Self-Destruction-In-10-Seconds.... Nine... eight..."  
  
"Now get outta there!!!" Tails cried as he ran off.  
  
Cream jumped off the chair and held her arms up. "Cheese, come to mommy!"  
  
Cheese let go of his death-grip and curled into Cream's arms, and the little girl immediatley jumped out of the window, flying to the others.  
  
Robotnik, meanwhile, was on the floor, fearing he was in a concussion. "What... is that voice? And why is it counting backwards...? Mommy?"  
  
"Two... one..."  
  
KABLAMMO!!!  
  
The group of heros covers their heads as the EggTotem exploded into a firecracker, and a familiar fat figure was launched into the air.  
  
"There goes Eggman!" Tails pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... let's make sure he doesn't get far!" said Sonic, and took off.  
  
"Wait for us, Sonic!" Toni called, as she, Tails, Cream, and Cheese gave chase after the speedy blue hedgeog. 


	3. Sky Canyon Zone

"Sonic Advance 2" ((I'm still open to suggestions here))  
  
Written By: Toni Ferraro  
  
Based on the Sonic Advance 2 game for GBA  
  
All Sonic characters are copyrighted (c) to Sega Enterprises  
  
Toni the Mink and selective others you probably won't recognize are copyrighted (c) to me, no less. XD  
  
---------------------  
  
After a few rounds with spring-cymbols, trampoline-guitar strings, and rocketbooster-trombones, Sonic and his crew managed to pass the Music Plant zone, and find themselves outside in front of a giant base that was never there before.  
  
Sonic snapped his fingers. "Bingo! This definetely looks like a docking base that only Eggman could make under five minutes!"  
  
Tails stared upwards, the side of his hand pressed against his brow, "He certainly does good with last minute construction... this base is taller than Angel Island's altitude! There's no way we can reach it ourselves!"  
  
Sonic looked backwards, into the Music Plant. "Good ol' Eggman," he mused, "Always stupid enough to make SOMETHING that helps_us_in the end."  
  
"What's that, Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream.  
  
"This!" he responded, grabbing Cream's hand and tugging her and Cheese along with him, "Follow me, guys!"  
  
Tails took hold of Toni's hands and followed Sonic's tracks.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sonic?" Toni asked nervously, as she, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were tucked snugly inside one of the trombones.  
  
"I was never wrong before!" Sonic replied, as he pulled the large handle back as far as possible.  
  
"I think that giant scar on your butt proves different," said Tails.  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes, then suddenly, announced, "Three two one, BLAST OFF!" And at supersonic speed, he was able to first push the handle in, and ZIP inside the trombone, as it blasted all five high into the air, towards the Sky Canyon.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!" Robotnik cursed aloud, as he hammered together another latest masterpeice, which looked like a giant wheel with a steel cell, a laser, and a giant hand attached. "That guy just doesn't know when enough is enough! He just never seems to want to leave me alone!"  
  
As he adjusted a final screw on the hand, he said, "Well this time, I'll make him pay! Because it won't be ME he'll be fighting!"  
  
  
  
"GET ME OFFA THIS THING!!!" Toni cried, as she clung to life on a spinning wheel which she landed on from the trombone launch.  
  
"Come on, Miss Toni!" Cream called from the platform below, "Just drop down!"  
  
"I don't WANNAAAA!" the mink cried.  
  
Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I don't have time for this, Mink!" he called up, "If you don't come down right now, I'm leaving you behind!"  
  
Toni looked down fiercely at the hedgehog, "You better not!"  
  
"You better let go!"  
  
"All right, I will!!"  
  
"All right, you do that!"  
  
"Okay, fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence...  
  
"Well, aren't you coming down?!?"  
  
"I DON'T WANNAAAA!!!"  
  
Sonic groaned, "That does it! I'm outta here! See you guys later!" And with that, he took off.  
  
"Sonic, wait up!" Tails called.  
  
"HEY!" Toni screeched, "He actually left us!!" She waved her arms frantically, "That no good creep! He has no right to leave us behind like-- AIGH!!!" She fell to the ground, since waving her arms meant she let go finally.  
  
Sonic meanwhile was racing far ahead of everyone. 'I work better alone anyway,' he thought to himself, 'Nobody to tie me down, and free to race on my own.'  
  
"HEY!" A sudden burst of wind below blew him high into the air, past another platform on the higher level. Luckily, he was able to land gracefully on one knee, as usual. Too bad it'd give him a scrape later. He stood back up, looking around himself. "Now where am I?"  
  
"Greetings, Sonic!" a familar disgusting voice chuckled over a loud speaker from absolutely nowhere.  
  
Sonic growled, "You again, Eggman??"  
  
"Tut tut," Robotnik's voice teased, "This time, I've gotten someone else to take the reigns for me! Keep him busy, Knuckles!"  
  
"Knuckles?!"  
  
And from the side, entered Robotnik's giant wheel machine, with it attached a hand, a laser, and nonotherless Knuckles, banging on the thick glass from in what looked like a steel cockpit.  
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic cried, "You... you let Eggman trick you again, didn't you?!?!"  
  
From in the cockpit-like area, Knuckles only screamed towards Sonic, whom took it as an insult. "Oh don't think I'm NOT gonna attack you because we're semi-pals! This isn't the FIRST time Eggman's tricked you! Looks like I'm just gonna have to CRAM the fact the Eggman's the bad guy in your thick brain!!!"  
  
Before he could get the chance, however, the wheel had already started up and came rolling towards Sonic at full speed. The hedgehog had no choice but to run out of its way, taking chase. As Sonic ran from the creeping wheel, he turned back to see the laser aim straight for him, and firing. He lept up into the air, avoiding the blast, and grabbing hold on Knuckles' little "cockpit". Knuckles pointed his fist over and over at Sonic, yelling something to him that could be unheard. "Yeah yeah," Sonic moaned, "For some reason, you think I'M the bad guy, so you're gonna 'stop me at all costs'. So villian like, Knux..."  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
"YEOW!!!" Sonic was thrown back, tumbling on the ground, after the giant hand had struck him on the face. He stood up halfway, only to see the wheel coming right at him, giving him only seconds to dive out of the way. The wheel continued rolling off. "Oh you're not getting away that easily, knucklehead!" Sonic shouted, as he ran off after the wheel-machine.  
  
Knuckles continued pounding inside of the cockpit, just as Sonic appeared on top of him again, tapping the thick glass above him. "Y'know," he said, "You've gotta treat those controls like you treat yer momma!"  
  
Knuckles pointed harshly past Sonic, yelling something. "What?" Sonic asked, looking behind himself at the laser, pointing directly at him. Luckily, he managed to Super-Spin it out of commission just before it could shoot anything at anyone. "Nice try, Knucklepoo! Next time, don't tell me what it is you're gonna attack me with."  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
"AGH!!!" Once again, Sonic was struck by the giant hand, this time, launching him forward. Sonic sat up angrily, "Damn it, stop bitch-slapping me!!!"  
  
"Sonic!!"  
  
The hedgehog looked over, seeing his friend running up towards him. "There you are, you jerk!" Toni shouted, "What's wrong with you, leaving us behind like that?"  
  
"You dope!" Sonic called back, "If you'd only stopped being a baby and just simpily dropped from that windmill, I would've--" Sonic immediatley halted the conversation, remembering the wheel-machine coming their way, "Hey don't just stand there you guys!! LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
He quickly sped out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. Freaked out, Tails and Cream both took flight in different directions, as Toni was just standing there, confused, and nowhere to go. "Huh...? GYAH!" She was swept up by the machine, with a death grip on the bottom of the cockpit.  
  
Sonic stopped and look backwards. "Toni?! What are you doing?!"  
  
Knuckles stared down oddly at the mink, clutching ever so tightly. "Don't worry, Sonic!" she called, while looking over, "I've got everything under conTRAAAYYIIEEE!!!" Looking over, she notice the cockpit, which was spinning slowly, was heading straight towards the ground, ready to crush her. She immediatley climbed up, clinging to the top of the cockpit, narrowly missed being squished.  
  
From inside, Knuckles stared up at the girl above him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and tapping his fingers. Toni stared down back at the echidna, examining the cockpit with a rather clueless-looking face. Then, sitting upwards, she pulled out from her back pocket her trusty eggbeater. "Don't worry, Knuckles!" she announced, "I'll get you outta there!!"  
  
*bang*bang*bang*  
  
If Knuckles' own fists couldn't even dent the steel, you can sure as hell know Minkgirl's eggbeater wasn't doing any better.  
  
Knuckles was no where near impressed with Toni's efforts, but grew shocked when he noticed something coming up right behind her. He pointed wildly past her.  
  
"Hm?" Toni glanced over her should, once again shrieking at the oncoming fist heading straight for her. Before it could even touch a piece of fur on her skin, she instinctively hopped off, as the hand hit hard on Knuckles' cockpit, knocking it straight off the machine.  
  
Toni hit the ground hard, and Cream and Cheese raced over to her side. "Miss Toni! Are you all right?"  
  
The wheel continued rolling on at high speeds, out of control, heading straight for the hovering Tails. Noticing this, he whipped his twin tails into action, and BATTED what was left straight off the platform, ending with a huge explosion.  
  
The cockpit was launced forward, skidding on the ground, heading straight for the wall up ahead at full speed. It would have been a devistating crash, had Sonic not speed up, and push at the cockpit the opposite direction, thus slowing it down, and finally stopping just inches before the wall.  
  
Once it stopped, the top was punched open fiercely and Knuckles crawled out, coughing up debris. He shook his head clear, and looked up. "Sonic?"  
  
And the skin on his shoulders were harshly pulled at as Sonic shook him uncontrollably. "You've got alot of explaining to do, you jackass!!"  
  
"Me?? What did I do??"  
  
Sonic let go. "Oh nothing... only tried to KILL US!!"  
  
"What?! No!" Knuckles cried, "I didn't try to kill anybody! It was your own stupid fault for jumping on Eggman's thingymajig!"  
  
"Oh yeah?? Well what was with all those threats and profanities you were yelling at me?"  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyelids. "WHAT threats and profanities? I was TRYING to warn you to get off of that thing, otherwise that giant hand would hit you... which it did anyway!"  
  
They continued arguing as the other three came up.  
  
"Well... what about you working furiously on those controls??"  
  
Knuckles pointed inside. "What controls?? It's a cell! Not a cockpit or some sorts! I was only trying to escape!"  
  
Sonic looked closer inside the battered cell. "Well I'll be damned. So you WEREN'T working for Eggman... again."  
  
"That stupid mink will even tell you!"  
  
Toni nodded. "Yup. He was trapped. I could tell."  
  
"Ohhhh..." Sonic turned away, simpily shrugging. "Sorry!"  
  
Knuckles growled and held his fists up, wanting so badly to hit the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic then remembered, and looked around worriedly. "Eggman! Where'd he head off to??"  
  
Tails looked around as well, "He was probably using that battle with Knuckles to get a head start!"  
  
"Then we'd better start gaining on him!" Sonic announced, "Let's go, you three!"  
  
"Don't you mean FOUR now?" said Knuckles.  
  
"YOU'RE coming with us??" said Sonic.  
  
Knuckles nodded. "Eggman kidnapped everyone on Angel Island. Why, I don't know, but as guardian it's my responsibility to see that they're safe. Besides..." He loomed in close on Sonic, "Tails isn't gonna be enough to rescue ALL those people Eggman got, and I seriously doubt a 6 year-old, her pet chao, and a girl with the intellegence of pudding will do you much good."  
  
Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "Okay, you made your point. Lemme rephrase that last sentence... Let's go, you four!!!" 


	4. Egg Utopia & X Zone

"Sonic Advance 2"  
  
Written By: Toni Ferraro  
  
Based on the Sonic Advance 2 game for GBA  
  
All Sonic characters are copyrighted (c) to Sega Enterprises  
  
Toni the Mink and selective others you probably won't recognize are copyrighted (c) to me, no less. XD  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Hints of Sonic X in this chapter! ;)  
  
---------------------  
  
Since nobody ever wanted to work for the evil Eggman, Robotnik of course had to record his own voice for the overhead whenever any event was taking place, such as the take off of his flying fortress.  
  
"T-minus 10 seconds and counting... 8... 7... 6..."  
  
"Move it, Sonic!!" Knuckles shouted over the blasting wind from Sonic's speed as he held onto the hedgehog's shoulders tightly.  
  
"I'm movin'! I'm movin'!" Sonic shouted back, "Hurry Tails!!"  
  
"I'm goin' as fast as I can, Sonic!" Tails cried overhead, "But it's not easy when you're dangling two people!!"  
  
"Two... one... Lift Off!"  
  
"Shit!!" Sonic cried, "Tails, you just get those two on! Knuckles, you just hold tight!"  
  
Knuckles was barely given the chance to ask Sonic what it was he was going to do when he suddenly burst forward, running up an incline, and grabbing a spinning wheel above it. The force from his speed caused the wheel to start spinning in circles rapidly, and once they were positioned under the flying fortress, Sonic let go, launching him and Knuckles straight up towards the Egg Utopia just as it started gaining altitude.  
  
Knuckles, being a lovable climber he is, was able to dig his sharp knuckles into the steel, as he grabbed Sonic under the armpits with his legs, and they began their voyage upwards for an entrance.  
  
By the time they managed to get in, Tails, Toni, Cream, and Cheese were patiently waiting, Cream and Cheese playing a card game together.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Tails smirked.  
  
Knuckles sighed, "You all are just full of suprises, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Robotnik bashed his fist hard into the control console, watching everything from when they entered his Egg Utopia base to when they destroyed the traps ahead of them in every step of the way.  
  
"I don't believe it!!" he shouted to nobody in particular, "How do they always manage to find me?! I won't let him win again!! I've planned this too carefully!" He then smirked, suddenly remembering something. "And I ALSO packed enough weapons to give me the upper hand this time!"  
  
  
  
"Did any of you guys ever had one of those 'upside-down' days...?" Toni asked, as she unknowingly stood on the ceiling... upside down.  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic moaned, stepping on an antigravity switch on the floor, "Everyday I'm with you..."  
  
Since the antigravity on Toni wore off, she fell straight to the floor, landing on her head no less.  
  
"Ow!! You big jerk!!" Toni shouted, rubbing her head.  
  
"Jerk, huh?? Hey, who's being nice enough to let you tag along even though you've done absolutely squat so far?"  
  
"Stop whining, you big babies!" Knuckles shouted, "Even Cream and Tails went off ahead of you 'cause they didn't want to wait! And neither do I, so let's go already!" He took off, following the young ones down a long grinding pole.  
  
"I'm comin', you guys!" Sonic called, as he jumped onto the rail that lead outside into outer space, and grinded his way down to a lower platform. Toni came up, staring at the pole worried, knowing that one slip and she would go crisping into the atmosphere, especially since she didn't own any SOAP shoes.  
  
"Oh well," she sighed, "It's gotta be better than having Sonic yell at me for making him wait..." She stepped up onto the pole, and immediatley slipped and fell to the ground. "Ow! Dammit..."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar jump-dash followed by a grinding noise. Standing up, she saw Sonic was actually grinding UP the pole. Reaching the top, he gracefully leapt off and landed by Toni, extending his arms. "Need a ride?"  
  
Toni embarrasedly twitched her noise and frowned. Sonic shook his head. "Come on, Toni... even heroes like me need alittle help... That's why you're here, right?"  
  
At that comment, Toni lightly laughed, then shook her head. "Okay, fine... just don't tell anybody about this."  
  
Even while holding someone about his own weight, Sonic had no trouble grinding back down to the lower platform. He continued holding the mink in his arms as he raced ahead in order to catch up with everyone else.  
  
He found them not too far ahead, as they all stood with each other, waiting for Sonic and Toni. "Hey guys!" Sonic called.  
  
"About time," Knuckles muttered.  
  
Sonic screeched to a halt in front of them, gently placing Toni back on her feet. "What's the hold up?"  
  
"We were waiting for you at this point, Mr. Sonic," Cream answered.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Tails pointed down a corridor, which was slanted downwards sharply. "Eggman's main room is down that way, but there's a steel blastdoor that Knuckles couldn't even knock down!" Knuckles snorted at that.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Toni.  
  
Tails pointed to a map that was hung on the wall. "Eggman's nice enough to even tell us where everything is!"  
  
"And he wonders why he keeps losing," Sonic grinned.  
  
"Anyway," Tails continued, "We need brute force to get through, and so we figured we'd wait for you two."  
  
"Well, I appriciate the thought," said Sonic, scratching his head, "But... what exactly can I do?"  
  
Knuckles pointed straight up, to what looked like a giant, heavy, loose platform. "Add yours and Minkgirl's weight."  
  
  
  
*BLAM!*  
  
The giant platform, consisting of our heroes on top, smashed through the steel blastdoor, and skidded across the ground a few yards.  
  
Once it came to a complete stop, Sonic immediatley jumped off and pointed an accusing finger ahead. "All right, Eggman! The gig's up! We've got you-- HUH??"  
  
Looking around, Sonic saw that they weren't in any main room of any sorts, but rather back outside on an empty platform. "Hey! Where are we??" He then turned to Tails angrily, "You yutz!! This isn't the way to Eggman's main room!"  
  
Tails scratched his head, "That's what the map said..."  
  
"That's what Eggman probably WANTED us to think!! Let's get back!"  
  
But before any of that could happen, the blastdoor they knocked over immediatley slammed down, another door taking its place.  
  
"We're trapped!" Knuckles cried.  
  
And once again, the group was met with the same chilling laughter over some intercom. "I believe I got YOU this time, Sonic!" Robotnik's voice cooed, "Did you forget that I have an I.Q of 300? Why not give me alittle credit once in awhile? Especially when I have a fool-proof plan!"  
  
"And what fool proof plan is it THIS time, Eggman?" Sonic sneered.  
  
"Why THIS!"  
  
And the ground they were standing on suddenly blew up, as something was shot to it and exploded. Everyone barely kept from falling through the hole it made. Looking ahead, they all saw another one of his evil inventions heading their way. This one looked like a tank with a cannon attached to the front, controlled by an EggRobo.  
  
"Doh! I remember those annoying little things!" Knuckles cringed.  
  
The bomber tank drove straight towards the heroes, its cannon aimed high, and shot a fire! They all scrambled to escape the explosion that soon followed.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Sonic shouted, "Eggman's just trying to buy himself time!"  
  
Knuckles jumped forward, striking his fist on the cannon, knocking it upwards. "I'll handle this, Sonic!" he called over, "You guys just go on ahead!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks, Knuckles!" Sonic called, "Let's go, everyone!" He sped off ahead as the other four followed his heels.  
  
Knuckles meanwhile dove in for another attack on the EggBomberTank, but immediatley had to duck as it shot another bomb at him and exploded over his head. Just as he got back up, he immediatley saw the cannon shoot another bomb straight at him. "I've had just about enough of this!" he shouted, holding his fist up.  
  
Once that bomb came near him, he immediatley socked it, sending it back into the cannon hole, and BLAM! The cannon itself exploded!  
  
Knuckles brushed his hands, "That takes care of that... What the?!"  
  
Although the cannon was still out of commission, bombs were STILL shooting out at the echidna, one after another. Knuckles took flight trying to avoid the blasts. "You just don't know when enough is enough, huh??" he sneered, "It's about time I showed you!"  
  
Gliding right over the EggBomberTank, he powered himself into a Drill Claw, shooting down towards the vehicle and plowing into it good.  
  
The force caused an explosion, since it IS a Bomber Tank... but Knuckles had escaped, without a single scratch. "That was almost too easy," he smirked.  
  
  
  
As the others continued on, they heard a whirring noise above them. Looking up, they saw ANOTHER invention flying over their heads.  
  
"What on Mobius is that?" Cream wondered.  
  
Before anyone could contemplate, a bomb dropped right over them. Sonic had to slam on his brakes, holding back Cream and Toni. "Watch it!!"  
  
"How many of those things does Eggman HAVE?!" Toni cried.  
  
"Too many if you ask me!" Sonic sneered.  
  
"This is an arial attack!" Tails called, "My specialty! I'll take care of this guys!"  
  
"You sure??" Sonic called up.  
  
"Don't worry about me! Worry about everyone else from Mobodoon and Angel Island!"  
  
Sonic nodded, "If you say so!" Taking hold of Cream and Toni's hands, he dashed off.  
  
Tails meanwhile took flight after the AeroEgg. Being able to fly made it alot easier, since it could only drop bombs to the ground below. But how to attack it...?  
  
That's when he noticed the small platform attached to the back, floating alongside. If he could only manage to land on it, he can attack the EggRobo pilot!  
  
Looming downwards, he positioned himself right above the platform, and dropped down on top of it with ease!  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
Immediatley upon landing, the platform had actually TIPPED over, causing Tails to fall to the ground. And once on the ground came a bomb falling straight towards him. He yelped, jumping out of the way as quick as his cute little tails could take him.  
  
He took flight above the AeroEgg once again. This was going to be trickier than he thought...  
  
Once again he positioned himself over the floating platform and dropped down. Just as it tipped, Tails managed to jump right off and onto the cockpit to the unsuspecting EggRobo. Reaching over, he pulled open the Badnik's control panel, and ripped out a bunch of wires. The EggRobo toppled over, lifeless, and the AeroEgg went straight down for a crash landing.  
  
Just before the big crash and explosion, Tails jumped off, flying safely away.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic held tightly onto Cream and Toni as he sped through Robotnik's final hazard.  
  
"Sonic look ahead!" Toni cried, "Shelter!"  
  
"I see it!" Sonic called, "Might as well go in, since there's no where else to go..."  
  
Once inside, the first thing they noticed was a railing above them, like for a monorail. But instead of a much needed monorail, out came yet ANOTHER invention, surely enough by Eggman himself. This one was a machine attached to the railing, controlled by yet ANOTHER EggRobo as it traveled above the speeding hedgehog, with four platforms attached, slowly waving around.  
  
"This doesn't look so bad," Sonic murmured, looking up at it. So he clutched Toni and Cream tight and leaped onto one of the platforms. But just as he did so, it immediatley starting spinning in circles, which in turn, knocked the trio with a chao off.  
  
Sonic was able to land on his feet, however, still holding the girls tight. "Okaaay... maybe it IS as bad..."  
  
Toni suddenly squirmed free of Sonic's hold, quicking jumping on his head, using it as a spring to jump onto one of the platforms. "Get Cream outta here!" she said, trying to sound like an action hero, "I'll keep this guy busy for ya!"  
  
"You??" Sonic cried, "Knuckles and Tails, sure, but YOU??"  
  
"Sonic, god dammit! I can take care of this!! Now get going!!!"  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Why else would I bring her?" he mumbled as he raced off, Cream and Cheese in tow.  
  
MEANWHILE.... Toni clung tight onto the platform incase it would start spinning again. "Oh great... nice going, Minkgirl! Next time, BECOME A FIGHTER before you offer to destroy a robot!"  
  
Luckily, the platform didn't spin around in circles... It only shot up small, yet sharp spikes into view. Was Minkgirl stabbed? Was she killed...?  
  
Nope. Only comically jumped into the air, kicking and holding herself. "AIIGH!! THAT HURT!!!" She dropped to the ground as the machine slowed down and backed up. Apparently, the EggRobo wasn't going to let her go scot free just because she was an idiot.  
  
The EggRobo must have thought she was a pin cushion of some sorts... From the middle of the Egg-Go-Round, spiked orbs shot out and towards our wannabe-heroine. Thinking rashionally, Toni jumped to her feet, and whipped her large blonde tail at the orb, thinking to bat it away.  
  
Nope. Didn't do that. It only got stuck, like a pricker bush.  
  
Toni teared slightly. "Ow.... God... DAMN IT!!! THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS WHEN YOU DO THAT!!!" Grabbing the orb, she yanked it out of her tail and threw it at the Egg-Go-Round's cockpit, shattering it.  
  
In return, all four platforms began circling the vehicle at high speeds, while either spinning in circles or shooting spikes up. This didn't affect Toni, however, as she grabbed one of the platforms, which took her high into the air. Once she let go, she was able to land straight inside the cockpit, and wasted no time grabbing the EggRobo and shaking him out of control. "BASTARD!!" she shouted, while throwing punches, "STOP HITTING ME WITH THOSE STUPID SPIKES!!!! AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE OVER MOBODOON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!"  
  
In rage, the mink LIFTED the EggRobo above her head, and tossed it out onto the platform. It barely got the chance to stand back up before the short-tempered Toni immediatley landed on its back, beating it into circuit chips with her trusty eggbeater.  
  
All while the runaway vehicle reached its end point and exploded, thus destroying the Egg-Go-Round.  
  
  
  
"I gotta give Eggman credit!" Sonic called over the wind to Cream, "He really did his homework! Almost every mile we pass, another robot comes to try and kill us!"  
  
"How are we gonna get to my mom and everyone else then, Mr. Sonic??" Cream called back.  
  
At that, Sonic slowed to a halt, and placed Cream and Cheese to their feet. "Well, I'M going to go ahead and check to make sure the coast is clear. You and your chao stay put so you're not in any more danger."  
  
Cream could only nod... no point in arguing since Sonic already took off ahead. She just stood there, pacing back and forth, hoping for a safe return for Sonic and the others, as well as a safe return back to Mobius once all this trouble was taken care of.  
  
She suddenly felt a rumble... She didn't even want to look back to see what it was. But after everything she went through today, she knew it had to be trouble.  
  
"Er... Cheese, check it out."  
  
The chao floated into the air peeking over Cream's head... and screamed in utterly chao fright.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be good!" she cried, grabbing her small chao and taking off running. Alas, she did not get very far when she saw a giant frog-like machine, actually attached to the ceiling, roll above her head and jump down to the floor on top of her. She immediatley screeched to a halt before it could come crashing down on her little skull and raced the other way. The machine, however, was not far behind as it began chase.  
  
"Mr. Sonic!!" Cream cried, "Help!! Anybody!!" Unfortunetly, nothing happened except her sprinting faster and the EggFrog gaining closer. This was it, she thought. She was going to be captured just like everyone else! Including....  
  
Cream stopped on a dime, and immediatley took to the air as the EggFrog zoomed by. It screeched, reversed, and took off towards Cream again. Cream, however, landed on her feet, ready for it. 'Mr. Sonic is counting on me to help him! I can't just baby out now! Especially since I gotta save my mom!'  
  
Just as it came at her, she quickly jumped up, taking flight once more. Just as she predicted, it came to another halt, and speed back towards Cream. "Here it comes! Ready... ATTACK!!!"  
  
"BRAAA!!!" Cheese lunged himself at the EggFrog, smashing through, creating such damage for such a tiny chao. The EggFrog slowed to a complete stop.  
  
Cream floated down, landing in the cockpit next to the deadly EggRobo... and slapped its wrist. "Bad Badnik!" she scolded, "It's not polite to run little children over with giant, deadly machines! Go to a corner and hang your head in shame!"  
  
The EggRobo bowed its head, climbed out of the cockpit, and sulked off ashamed.  
  
Cheese floated to the rabbit, and they both cheered as they high fived.  
  
  
  
Sonic looked on as he ran forward. "Hope the others are okay," he murmured, "But what happened to Eggman?"  
  
He suddenly put on the brakes once more as he noticed he was heading straight for a ledge, managing to stop only milimeters away to a VERY deep fall...  
  
Sonic crossed his arms. "End of the road," he muttered, "Okay, Eggman, you had your fun! Now show yourself so we can really get this party started!"  
  
"If you insist, my formitable foe," hissed Sonic's nemises' voice.  
  
Once again, there was a loud rumble, followed by a deadly vibration. Sonic waved his arms around to keep balance. "What in the world??"  
  
His eyes grew wide... and wider as the size of the giant robot that was rising above his head, getting higher and higher...  
  
"Hole...Lee....crap."  
  
This was like no other robot Sonic had faced before. This was much larger, even larger than the last robot he faced on the Death Egg years back.  
  
"No way!" Sonic shouted, "That's the biggest robot I've ever seen! How on Mobius did you get the power...?" It suddenly clicked. "On... Mobius..." He scowled heavily, "Eggman, you BASTARD!"  
  
"Figured it out that quickly, huh Sonic?" Robotnik mused, "Yes, this is the greatest invention of all time! The greatest way to take over every inch of Mobius! Its energy source? The people themselves! Just like as if they were in a normal Badnik! It's like controlling a million Badniks at once!  
  
"Unfortunetly, the RoboEggman 2 isn't at its full capacity, seeing how I only grabbed so few people... I WAS going to hit everywhere else on Mobius, but I figured I'd start on Angel Island and Mobodoon to at the very least get my admirable adversaries out of the way first!"  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet!" Sonic retorted.  
  
Robotnik growled, "But knowing you, you'd find some way to be the big hero and try to foil my plans! So that's why I created all those machines, but at the very least, they tied up your friends!"  
  
"Yeah, but there's only one problem," Sonic smirked, "They didn't tie_me_up!"  
  
"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you, Sonic!" Robotnik shouted, "The RoboEggman2 may not be at its full capacity, but it can STILL wipe you out!" With that, he tugged on a lever.  
  
The platform Sonic was standing on suddenly jolted up and headed straight for the ceiling... with_sharp_spikes hanging from them.  
  
"Crap!!" Sonic shouted as he leapt off. While in midair, he spun into a spin, and shot towards the RoboEggman2, hopefully attempting to dent it.  
  
No luck.  
  
"OW! MY HEAD!!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled, amused. "See what I mean? Behold my ultimate power!"  
  
One of the arms rose up, pointing at Sonic and shooting off at him. Just as it came close, Sonic once again went into another spin, hoping to defend him.  
  
Luck was starting to gain on his side! He had actually managed to break the arm apart. "YES!"  
  
"No way! How did he do that??" Robotnik shouted. He growled, "There's just no getting past him! But luckily, I'm a persistant man." He held up a blue Chaos Emerald, "One missing won't affect the power to keep fueling the Egg Utopia!" Opening a latch on his control panel, he placed the emerald inside. "Time for an energy boost!"  
  
Sonic meanwhile, was losing that luck he gained as he valiantly tried to scratch the RoboEggman2 with various kinds of spins. He rubbed his head in frustration. "Damn it!" he shouted, "How are you suppose to attack this thing??" He gazed upwards, noticing the ugly mug of the robot, and smirked. "Perhaps if I attack the source!"  
  
Just as another platform began rising up, Sonic rushed over and hopped on top. "Here I come, Eggman!" He rolled into a SuperDash, ready to take off once he was level with the head. However, just as he shot off, the eyes of the RoboEggman2 flashed brightly, as a laser struck Sonic dead on. "AIGH!!!"  
  
He fell straight back to the ground, landing hard on his back. "Ooof! Damn it..." he coughed, sitting back up as much as he could. "That energy... Definetely not any normal person's..." He glanced up in anger, "He must be using a chaos emerald!"  
  
The other arm pointed itself at Sonic as he slowly stood back up. The hedgehog barely had time to react as the arm shot right at him. Right before it could even touch him...  
  
*BAM!*  
  
The arm was punched away, and exploded. And all Sonic did was just stand there!  
  
Looking over, he saw none other than, "Knuckles!"  
  
The echidna cracked his knuckles. "Need some back up?"  
  
Sonic looked around, seeing the rest of the gang as well. "Hey everyone!" he cried, "Looks like no bucket of bolts can even handle MY buddies!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Robotnik cried, looking out of the cockpit, "Impossible!!! I'll make them ALL PAY!!!" He tugged the first lever again, but nothing happened. "Huh?? What's going on here?" He pulled at the lever again, and also tried pushing a bunch of buttons. Nothing was happening. "Why won't my traps spring??"  
  
He gasped when he looked back outside. In the arms of Cream, Toni, and Tails were Robotnik's power sources for the Egg Utopia. "No!! They found the Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
"Yup!" Knuckles called, "After we defeated those enemies, we had alittle extra time to find what was making this whole Utopia go! How dare you use the Chaos Emeralds for your own evil purposes!"  
  
Robotnik slammed his hand on the control panel. "Damn you all!! I will make you PAY!!!" Aiming the face downwards, he shot the powerful laser beam once more, incoherently aiming at the girls. "Watch out!" Toni cried, grabbing Cream and leaping out of the way.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady, Eggman!" Knuckles shouted, "You're going down!" He ran at the RoboEggman2, throwing punches at the almighty robot, with no effect.  
  
"Been there, tried that," Sonic muttered.  
  
Knuckles, being the stubborn little thing he was, continued punching anyway, not noticing the eyes aimed directly at him. "Watch out, Knux!" Sonic called, speeding up, grabbing his arm, and pulling him away before the laser could stike. "Trust me, that is NOT something you want to be hit with..."  
  
"My god!" Knuckles shouted, "How the hell are you suppose to knick this thing??"  
  
Tails smiled, brewing an idea. "I got it! Sonic!!" He tossed the two emeralds he was holding to the hedgehog, who managed to catch with ease. "You can absorb their power! It may not be SuperSonic, but it should be enough power to stop that thing without draining so much outta you!"  
  
Sonic nodded, "Cool! Then let's do it!"  
  
Robotnik saw what was happening. "Oh no! Is he planning..?!" Almost immediatley did he start hitting buttons. "Die, Sonic! DIE!"  
  
As Sonic held the emeralds close with his eyes closed, the head aimed straight at our hedgehog hero, as everyone else scrambled out of the way. The laser eye fired, as it struck Sonic...  
  
But Sonic was unharmed, as a white energy formed around him, and he looked up, his quills wavering like mad, and his green eyes glowing bright. With all this, a pearly white smirk.  
  
Robotnik did not like this one bit. "Uh oh..." He hit the button constantly again, trying to create a large laser beam that Sonic could not deflect.  
  
Once it shot, Sonic simpily held a hand up in the air, as the beam_indeed_reflected and struck the giant robot, short circuiting it, thus breaking it. "Nooo!"  
  
With an emerald in each hand, Sonic leapt into the air, now floating on his own, and shot towards the RoboEggman2 with such speed. "Now to make sure this thing's irrepairable!"  
  
Once Sonic collided with the robot, it exploded from head down to toes. 


	5. True Area 53

"Sonic Advance 2"  
  
Written By: Toni Ferraro  
  
Based on the Sonic Advance 2 game for GBA  
  
All Sonic characters are copyrighted (c) to Sega Enterprises  
  
Toni the Mink and selective others you probably won't recognize are copyrighted (c) to me, no less. XD  
  
Chaos the Echidna, however, belongs to Kitt Sseh (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=303048), which doesn't make much difference because she's only there for one paragraph, but I don't want people to think I own her when I don't. ^^;;  
  
-------------  
  
The four watched in horror as the Godzilla-sized robot crumbled into firey peices, which Sonic was apart of.  
  
"Sonic...!" Tails murmured.  
  
"Did he get out??" Toni cried, "Is he okay?"  
  
Knuckles ran to the edge of the ledge and peered downwards. "It... it doesn't look very good... I see nothing but scrap metal!"  
  
He blinked a few times, thinking he was seeing some of that scrap metal jiggle around. "What the...?"  
  
The others came up to see for themselves. "What is it, Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked.  
  
"There's something down there," the echidna responded, "And I think it's..."  
  
A blue hedgehog popped out of the metal heap, shaking whatever out of his quills.  
  
"Sonic!!"  
  
The group made their way down to the lower level where the RoboEggman2 was standing before, as was Sonic that moment in the rubble. Once on the ground, Toni immediatley flung her arms around Sonic's neck, holding him in a close hug. "Oh thank god you're okay... you had us all worried for a moment!"  
  
Sonic smirked at this. "Why Toni, how affectionate!"  
  
The mink looked up suddenly, eyeing Tails, Cream, and Knuckles staring at her with teasing smirks. Almost immediatley as just hugged him, Toni pushed Sonic away, cheeks pink. "Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Tails came up to Sonic. "Good thing you're okay!" he chimed, "I was counting on those emeralds to protect you, even though you weren't exactly super."  
  
"Yeah thanks," Sonic sighed, "Relying on pure luck... you're becoming as bad as me, Tails."  
  
Knuckles looked around. "So where is everybody? Eggman said something about trapping everyone on Mobius into this robot, like a giant Badnik."  
  
Tails went over to the metal scrap and dug through. After a moment of self-analyises, he held up some microchips. "I'm betting Eggman couldn't fit them all in one robot, even one as huge as this one, so he used these to signal their energy to power it up."  
  
"There you go again!" Sonic mumbled.  
  
"Well, not only are there chips, but look!" Tails held up a blue chaos emerald. "Eggman's laser-eye source!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic gleamed, taking the emerald from the fox's hand, "And one makes seven! Right?"  
  
"Right!" Toni and Cream responded, holding up their emeralds, two to a girl.  
  
"And now to find Eggman before he does something else drastic again," said Knuckles.  
  
Sonic and Tails gazed around themselves. "Sonic, did you see Eggman?"  
  
Sonic shook his head. "Nope... didn't YOU dig him up?"  
  
Tails shook his head as well. "Uh uh."  
  
"Well, there's too much damage here for Eggman to retaliate anyway," spoke Knuckles, "So for now, we should be okay. Instead, we should worry on how to get everybody back."  
  
"Hey everyone!" Cream called from not too far away, "Mr. Tails was right! Dr. Robotnik probably WAS using those chips to power his robot from those capsules!"  
  
"How do you know?" Sonic called over.  
  
Cream stepped aside, showing the inside of a demolished main room, with rows of dozens of capsules.  
  
Everyone ran up to Cream. "Good detective work!" Sonic commented, "I bet this is the entire haul Eggman nabbed from Angel Island and half of Mobodoon!" He rubbed his hands together. "Okay everyone, let's get to work!"  
  
Running down the hall, everyone jumped on top of every capsule they could find that was closed, hitting the switch on top to burst them open.  
  
Upon opening one capsule, Tails was suprised to see who was inside. "Hey!"  
  
"Miles!!" Rosemary cried, and leapted out to embrace her oldest son lovingly. The rest of the Prower family followed.  
  
"Yay!! Tails! You saved us!" Chuckie gleamed, giving his idol a big hug around the waist, as did Amadeus, Megan, and Tara.  
  
Rosemary began kissing all over his face. "Oh my little boy! You're such a hero! I'm so proud! I'm glad you're okay as well! Oh I love you so much!"  
  
"Mooom!" Tails slightly whined, "Take it easy! Stop that! I mean, SONIC'S right behind me!"  
  
Indeed he was, and he chuckled at Tails receiving such motherly emotion like crazy. Of course, then, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw his OWN mother with a proud look.  
  
"Mom!" he cried, as she grabbed Sonic and held him close tightly and started giving him the same motherly emotion, kissing all over the face. He chuckled, "Okay, okay, take it easy mom! I'm all right! C'mon, lay off some, will ya??"  
  
As soon as she backed off, his sister Sonia then stepped up, giving Sonic sisterly kisses all over his cheek. "Aww! You too??" Sonic said. Once she was finished, Manic then made a kissy-motion with his lips. Sonic held up his finger, "DON'T.... even think about it."  
  
Knuckles too was receiving such love, with a tight waist hug from little sister Chaos, kisses from mother Lara-Le, and an affectionate hand-shake from father Locke. "You did very well, my son," he said, "You've done me and the Brotherhood proud."  
  
Knuckles smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
"Of course, you aren't quite as skilled as us, so you aren't Brotherhood Material as of yet."  
  
Knuckles twitched his nose. "Er... yeah. That's okay..." he said. 'I mean, if I was, I would've been captured alot sooner than I was...'  
  
"Knuckles?"  
  
The echidna turned around at call of his name. There was Rouge, standing just by him, a warm smile on her face.  
  
Knuckles returned the smile. "Rouge..."  
  
Rouge smirked, "Took you long enough, treasure hunter!"  
  
Knuckles chuckled, "Good to have you back."  
  
Even Toni was giving and receiving love from her family, including her mother and sister, whom which she rarely ever got along with.  
  
Cream flapped her ears above the crowd, gazing around the area. "Momma?" she called, "Where are you? Are you around? You okay??" No answer. Cheese floated up to Cream's side, tugging her skirt to get her attention. "What is it, Cheese?"  
  
"Buuubuu!" Cheese pointed over to a corner, where there was one last capsule. "All right! Good eye, Cheese!" Cream cried. "Momma must still be in that one! Let's go get her!"  
  
She flew over to the last capsule. However, before she could even land on the open switch, there was a sudden gust of strong, sucking wind. "HEY! What the?!" She landed so she wouldn't be pulled in mid-air, but it didn't help much as she was continued to be sucked in, and the capsule was taken away. "No, MOMMA!!" Cream cried, as she and Cheese tried to stand their ground as the vacuum became intense.  
  
"Hold on everybody!!" Queen Aleena shouted grabbing her three children, "We're being pulled back inside!"  
  
Everybody grabbed what they could, whether it was objects or other people, in order to keep from getting sucked back in.  
  
Cream wasn't having much luck. She shrieked as she was lifted from the air. Sonic heard her cry. "Cream!" he shouted, as he left his mother's grip and raced through junk and people to race to the young rabbit. Before she could get too high, Sonic managed to grab her hand, and start running backwards to counter the sucking effect. With all his might, Sonic managed to make his way backwards and to a pipeline which he held onto with one arm and embraced Cream and Cheese with the other.  
  
Noticing that everyone was keeping from being sucked in, the vacuum ceased sucking, and whatever the vacuum was coming from, it could clearly be shown now as the cloaking device shut off.  
  
"Oh no!" Rouge shouted, "Not that thing again!!"  
  
"You're all persistant little pests!" Robotnik's voice boomed over, "Luckily, so am I! One capsule will be enough for my next plan! In the meantime, you all can stay and die in the atmosphere while I get the hell out of here!" And with that, the machine zipped away, bursting a hole through the wall of the Egg Utopia and taking off.  
  
"MOMMA!!!" Cream screamed.  
  
"The atmosphere??" Sonic cried, putting Cream down and racing over to the hole Robotnik made. Indeed, there was a clear view of Mobius RIGHT in front of them. "Crap!! It's ARK all over again!!" He turned to the giant crowd, "Everyone, hurry and find some sort of escape ship!"  
  
The frantic crowd pushed, shoved, helped, did whatever they can to escape the main room and to an emergency launch pad whereever that was. Sonic made sure to bring up the rear, but stopped dead on, noticing one was being left behind.  
  
"Cream, get up!" he called, rushing over to the young rabbit squatted on her knees. "We can't stay here! Let's go!!"  
  
But once he approached her, he noticed what she was doing... her hands were buried in her face, sobbing loudly for her mother. Sonic looked back out the hole. "Cream... was your mother... in that capsule?"  
  
Cream looked up at Sonic with tear stained cheeks, nodding.  
  
Sonic closed his eyes, knowing what he had to do... "Tails! Toni! Get back here for a second!"  
  
After hearing their names, the two rushed back over to the hedgehog. "What is it, Sonic?" said Tails, "We gotta get off of this thing!!"  
  
"Tails... Toni... give me those emeralds."  
  
"HUH?!" the two were in shock. "Why??"  
  
"Don't ask questions! We've got a ton of people to save, including this girl's mother! Now you either give me the damn Chaos Emeralds or let Cream be an orphan!"  
  
Looking at each other nervously, Tails and Toni finally gave up the emeralds they were holding over to Sonic, and he picked up the ones Cream had.  
  
"Thanks... now get the hell off of this utopia!!!"   
  
Tails grabbed Cheese as Toni took ahold of Cream's hand and they ran off. "Hey guys, what's Mr. Sonic planning to do with those Chaos Emeralds?" Cream asked.  
  
Tails looked back to see a bright golden glow behind him. "Something drastic, Cream," he responded, "Something... Sonic!"  
  
  
  
The SpaceRunner flew towards empty space, Robotnik no less piloting.  
  
"I don't believe this!" he complained to himself, "It seems no matter what I do, that blasted Sonic and his friends always find a way to stop me! Well, at least he's finally out of my hair, and I manage to save ONE capsule..."  
  
As if something was replying with "Wanna bet?", the alarm began going off furiously. Robotnik quickly gazed into the radar, notcing a yellow blip heading straight for his green dot. He flipped on a moniter screen to see a gold hedgehog gaining on his tail.  
  
"Super Sonic!!" Robotnik hissed, "He just doesn't know when to quit! But like Rouge pointed out, this armor can barely be scratched by Super Sonic even!! I'll show that little twirp to give up while he's still ahead!" He grabbed onto a gun-like object mounted on the dashboard and pulled the three triggers tightly.  
  
As Super Sonic was gaining on the speeding machine, he noticed a tail-shapped part of the SpaceRunner slowly rising upwards, and pointing directly at him. Not taking any chances, he accelerated himself further, just barely missing the blast below him. Upon passing few tiny meteoroids, he saw them get caught in the beam, and freezing over. 'Crap!' he thought, 'If that thing even touches me, I'm burned!... or frozen, in this case!'  
  
"Damn it!" Robotnik shouted, slamming his fist on the console, "I'm going to destroy you at any cost, Sonic!!" He reached up and yanked down a large lever.  
  
Outside, the center-chest of the SpaceRunner began opening widely, and Super Sonic felt himself get pulled inside. "Oh no!!" he cried to himself, pulling back as much as possible, "He thinks he's gonna use me for fuel!" Nevertheless, he was still confident. "Whatever!"  
  
Robotnik was watching, and was far from amusement. "He thinks he still has the upper hand?" he growled, "I'll just have to slow him down a bit!" And with that, he slammed his palm on a huge red button.  
  
Super Sonic, while trying to pull himself back from the vacuum, glanced up fiercely at the sight of three missiles shooting out of the SpaceRunner, and heading straight towards him. "Arrrgh, gimme a break, won't ya Eggman??" he shouted as he dove upwards to avoid one.  
  
Unfortunetly, that did no good, as there were THREE of them... and were targeted on the golden, flying hedgehog, thus the second missile struck him with ease. He staggered and yelped out, losing his guard and heading straight for the SpaceRunner's open chest.  
  
Upon regaining his senses, he immediatley panicked being less than a few feet by the SpaceRunner, and only had time to grab the sides of the vacuum, trying his damndest to hold tight from going inside.  
  
Robotnik glanced out the frontview windsheild frantically. "Did I get him??"  
  
Nope. Super Sonic was still holding on for dear life, trying his best not to get sucked in. That's when he noticed the other two target-missiles heading straight for him.  
  
"Oh crap..." he muttered. Instead of admitting defeat, he closed his eyes and went into serious concentration. "Chaos Powers, don't fail me now!!!"  
  
With that, Super Sonic pulled forward slightly, giving himself enough room to put his feet on the sides of the vacuum, and give himself a mighty, supersonic boost forward. And for extra momentum, he managed to hop on one of the missiles, giving himself another boost forward, away from the SpaceRunner.  
  
And the missiles? Before they got a chance to turn tail after Super Sonic, they had already struck a target... the interior of the SpaceRunner. And you can guess Robotnik wasn't too thrilled about that.  
  
"NOOO!!!" he shouted as everything around him burst into explosions. "Why didn't I SuperSonic-proof the INSIDE AS WELL??!! DAMN YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"  
  
Super Sonic watched as the SpaceRunner fell apart into many peices... and particularly eyed something that fell from the now destroyed invention.  
  
"SHIT!" he shouted, "I better catch that capsule before it falls apart in the atmosphere... and Cream's mother and everyone else will burn to a crisp!"  
  
  
  
Inside the beautiful Planet Mobius, the captives of the Egg Utopia were making their way back onto solid ground, either in a few escape pods, or in the arms of those who could naturally fly. Even Cheese was safely landing a frightened Mobian.  
  
Once every one of them were safe and sound on the earth, they reunited with their loved ones and some even started heading back home. But one certain group caught back up with each other.  
  
"Have you seen Sonic??" Toni asked worriedly.  
  
Knuckles shook his head. "I thought he was with you!"  
  
Cream shook her head as well. "No. He took the Chaos Emeralds and said he was gonna save my mom!"  
  
"He went SUPER??"  
  
Tails nodded, worried. "Yeah! I sure hope he's okay..."  
  
Cheese suddenly jumped in flight, pointing to the sky, babbling various chao noises. "What is it, Cheese?" Cream asked, looking around in the sky.  
  
Tails squinted in the direction the tiny chao was pointing, and gasped. "Speak of the devil!" he cried, "It's SONIC!"  
  
  
  
Super Sonic held onto the capsule as tight as possible as they plunged into the atmosphere. He used his super powers to sheild and protect from the atmosphere's firey and crunching force. Without it, it would crumble to peices, and thus the victims inside would perish.  
  
Well, that's bites, considering Super Sonic was beginning to feel drained of power. "C'mon, c'mon..." he muttered, "Just a little bit longer..."  
  
Luckily, he was able to hold out... once through the atmosphere, the Super in Super Sonic left, and he immediatley transformed back into regular Sonic. And the capsule wasted no time in bursting apart, throwing Sonic off and spinning in the air.  
  
Fortuntely, there were nothing but birds in the capsule, whom could easily fly to safety. However, low and behold, there was a familiar rabbit, unconcious and heading straight for the ground at full speed.  
  
Despite his drained energy, Sonic went into a Superman-pose, free-falling straight for Cream's mother. Once he felt he was close enough, he outstretched his arm, attempting to grab her hand. It was no use. She was falling at a faster rate, and he was too tired to keep up.  
  
But he remembered little Cream back on the Egg Utopia... squatted on her knees, tear-stained cheeks, whimpering for her momma...  
  
Not wanting to let his young friend lose her mother, he again went into another Superman-pose and headed back for the mother rabbit. Once he was close again, he reached out his hand, trying to grab her, not giving up for anything, not even exhaustion, until finally, he managed to snag her hand and then pull her close.  
  
Finally! Safe in his arms!  
  
There was one little problem he forgot though...  
  
How were they gonna get to the ground without smashing into a pancake???  
  
  
  
"SONIC!!" Toni cried.  
  
"Momma!!!" Cream cried after.  
  
"Crap!! Tails, we gotta help him!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
"Right!" Tails responded, as he took off into the air. Knuckles quickly climbed a tree, and glided after Tails.  
  
The ground was coming closer. Sonic braced himself and held Cream's mother tightly to his chest. Even for him, a fall this high AND fast would be disaterous.  
  
But luckily... "Sonic! We're coming!!"  
  
Sonic's eyes snapped open upon hearing his best friend's voice, and saw that best friend along with his friendly rival coming up their way with outstretched arms.  
  
Each of them grabbed one of Sonic's arms, hopefully to slow down the fall. However, although good intentioned, this sudden grab at such speed had caused Cream's mother to slip right out of Sonic's arms and continue falling straight for the oncoming earth at incredible speed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The three looked on in horror as the out-cold rabbit fell towards the ground, mere seconds away from a deadly impact, when...  
  
*CATCH!*  
  
She was suddenly in the arms of an even smaller rabbit, frantically flapping her ears for height. "Hold on... Momma! Got... ya! OOOF!!!"  
  
They hit the ground. Fortunetly, Cream had managed to slow down the momentum.  
  
The three reached the ground while Toni ran up to everyone. "Are you guys all right??"  
  
"Fine," Sonic wearily answered, as he rubbed his head.  
  
The mother moaned a bit, blinked opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. "Are you okay, Mrs. Rabbit?" Tails asked.  
  
Mrs. Rabbit shook her head clear. "I believe so..."  
  
Everyone gasped at another moaning. Mrs. Rabbit looked down at what she was sitting on. "Oh my goodness! Cream!!" She scootched off her young daughter, picked her up, and cradled her close. "Oh honey! Are you all right??"  
  
Cream opened her eyes halfway and gave a hearty smile. "I was... until you squished me, Momma!"  
  
At that, everyone laughed, and Cream and her mother embraced lovingly.  
  
Toni sighed at this. "Aww... how cute! You're certainly the sweetest, Sonic!"  
  
"Yeah," said Knuckles, "I gotta admit... You were great back there!"  
  
The two turned thier heads to the hedgehog... only to see he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Oh..." Tails laughed nervously, "Erm, Sonic left, you guys."  
  
"What??" they both yelled in unison, glancing everywhere, "Where did that dumb hedgehog get off to??"  
  
Cream's mother looked to the ground, dissappointed. Cream tugged at her dress. "What's wrong, Momma?"  
  
"I'm sorry that he left," she responded, "I didn't get the chance to give him my thanks for saving me... and taking good care of my daughter."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Tails, waving it off, "Sonic's not one to do things for just glory and thanks. He does it for greater good. I'm sure he knows how you feel."  
  
Toni sighed and looked into the sky. "I wish he could just accept SOME credit for all the good he does..."  
  
"Nah," said Knuckles, "Knowing that guy, he'll just gloat about being the great hero he thinks he is..."  
  
Meanwhile, after a hard, full day of adventure, the supersonic hedgehog races towards the horizon. Towards his home... Mobodoon. All with one thought swirling around in his head...  
  
'I wonder what Mom's gonna cook for dinner?'  
  
END 


	6. Epilogue

"DAMN IT!!!" Robotnik screamed, furiously bashing objects off counter tops inside his secret base. "Damn it all!!! What does a guy have to DO to take over one measley planet?!"  
  
After a round of throwing things across the room, he finally sighed and slowly sank to his knees, cathing his breath. At least he got it out of his system.  
  
No wait... he was still feeling a bit pissed.  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
There, that's better...  
  
"It seems that no matter what I do, that damned hedgehog manages to thwart my every single move! I don't know how he does it, but he's been doing it even when I first attempted! And he was just a little CHILD! Unconcievable! Because of him, I couldn't even take over ONE tiny section of Mobius!"  
  
He got back up to his feet, deep in thought. "This was my most well-thought out plan... It took an entire YEAR to sort out EVERY detail, every single thought... Bosses, deadly zones, the entire population of Movius under my captivity, the RoboEggman2, capable of destroying a mere city under 8 seconds... the SpaceRunner, unable to fall under SUPER Sonic's force... How DOES Sonic manage to foil my every attempt, no matter how hard of thought I put into it!!"  
  
He leaned forward, resting his hands on a table. Sonic... if it weren't for him, Robotnik would already have the entire planet under his grasp. If he weren't there...  
  
That's it! Sonic is the root of his downfall! All he'd have to do is pop that weed, and everything would flow right to him! Not even his friends would stop him, without their heroic hedgehog to lead them on.  
  
Although he didn't like to consider himself a cold blooded murdurer, if he WAS going to take over the entire planet, he WAS going to have to make some serious sacrifices... whether that be his dignity, or just one less life on RobotnikLand.  
  
Turning down the lights, and focusing on his new plan, his hatred for Sonic fueling every detail, he studied how Sonic manages to stop him, what he does, and how it will be used against him in only a matter of time...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
--------  
  
Yup! I'm writing another fanfic set shortly after Sonic Advance 2, going in MY direction! XD I hope you look forward to it, because I plan it to be a LONG one!  
  
  
  
Betrayl... Shock... Romance... All the good stuff!  
  
  
  
And a certain character's downfall... for good?  
  
  
  
All coming up.... 


End file.
